


I Don't Love You

by showkifamily



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentioned Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo, Minor Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, binu - Freeform, binwoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showkifamily/pseuds/showkifamily
Summary: Eunwoo has fall out of love with Moon Bin.Will letting him go is the best decision?
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo & Moon Bin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Kudos: 11





	I Don't Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This story inspired by Urban Zakapa- I Don't Love You music video
> 
> WARNING. Bad English. anyway, enjoy :D

_What should I say?_

_Where do I start?_

Eunwoo and Moonbin have been dating for 3 years already, after knowing each other for 7 years during their trainee days. It was a very romantic relationship before. It felt as if they're in their own world. So much kisses, and hugs shared. Eunwoo just can't stay away from Moonbin.

_I'm only hanging my head_

_You're looking at me In this awkward silence_

But lately, Eunwoo feel different towards Moonbin. It's not like he hates the younger or anything, he just doesn't feel the same love he gave to him as before. Eunwoo used to be the first one to initiate any type of skinship or PDA. Nowadays, whenever Moonbin is near, all he wanted to do is just leave, he feels like he needed some space. But Eunwoo doesn't want to hurt Moonbin. Never once did he show any different emotion to Moonbin. Sure he barely initiate it, but if Moonbin was the first one to do so, he would do the same.

_Even when I see you shedding tears._

_My heart doesn't ache anymore_

One day Moonbin went back home crying. He said that some women at his drama set said bad stuff behind his back. Eunwoo quickly wrap his boyfriend in his arms, trying to calm him down. It took Moonbin 15 minutes to calm himself. Being in Eunwoo's arm really does help Moonbin to calm down. This is what Eunwoo always do whenever the later cry. He would hug him until his boyfriend calm down, without saying anything, just hugging him and sometimes give a little kisses on his temple. But even though he has done this so many times, these days just feel different. Eunwoo no longer feel sad or hurt. He used to feel like dying or heart broken whenever he sees Moonbin cry. For the old Eunwoo, Moonbin's sadness is his too. But everything has changed now.

_I don't love you_

_There's no other reason_

"So you don't love him anymore?" his friend Jungkook ask him. Eunwoo decided that he would ask opinion from his friends. He is been contemplating who should he told. Surely he can't told his band mates because all of them know both him and Moonbin's relationship.

"I think so, "Eunwoo hung his head low.

"But why? You been with him almost half of your life" add Jungkook who clearly doesn't understand his friend. "But why?" he added after Eunwoo nod.

"I honestly don't know Jungkook. I don't think there is any reason."

"Eunwoo, you are a good friend of mine. I am now currently don't understand how your brain works. But if I can just give you one suggestion. If you no longer love him, just leave. Don't play with his heart. Then maybe he can find someone who actually loves him. At least show him that you care about him. Maybe not as boyfriend, but as a friend for years. "with that Jungkook left. Somehow listening to Eunwoo make him dizzy. He felt sorry for Eunwoo, but just listening his story make him irritated. How could his bestfriend being this heartless. Even though he doesn't know Moonbin well but he can clearly see that Moonbin really love Eunwoo.

_I don't even want to say I'm sorry or forgive me_

_That's all This is how I really feel I don't love you_

That night Eunwoo feel glad that he has talked with Jungkook. He now knows what he should do with his relationship. And one thing he know for sure, he loves Moonbin. Even if it not as boyfriend, he does love him as best friend who has been by his side for years. Whenever he was sad, Moonbin would be the first one to hug him close. Whenever someone doubt him, Moonbin was the one who would believe in him. And whenever he needed to make decision, Moonbin would encourage him to do what makes him happy. And this is the time he does the same to Moonbin. He only wants Moonbin to be happy even if it would hurt him in the end.

Eunwoo arrived at the dorm that night expecting everyone to be home from the movie already, but it was really quiet. No one in sight not even Rocky who hates to go out and just want to lie in his bed. "I'm home" Eunwoo said not expecting anyone to reply, it was just one of his habit whenever his home.

"Oh, you're here? How was the photoshoot today?" Moonbin greeted him. Apron hanging on his toned body. Eunwoo didn't expected Moonbin to be home. And yes, he had lied to Moonbin that he has photoshoot today when he just wanted to talk with Jungkook.

"It was tiring. Are you cooking?"

"Yes, I went home first. I just don't feel like hanging out with others. I missed you" Moonbin said, taking of his apron then run to his boyfriend's arm.

"Moonbin, there is something i want to talk to you." Eunwoo said.

"What is it nunu? Are you okay? You sound serious." Moonbin said as he examining Eunwoo's face with concerned.

"Moonbin,..... would you marry me?"

-END

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. Thank you for reading this far. 😊 for anyone who still doesn't get the ending, I suggest you go to the original video.   
> So basically, Eunwoo has fall out of love. Deep inside, he wants to let go of Moon Bin so he can find someone who actually love him. But the thing is, he has been with Moon Bin for a long time. He doesn't want to start over with someone else and also, he knows that marrying him has always been Moon Bin's wish. So instead of saying sorry for how he felt and letting him go, he proposed to Moon Bin.


End file.
